


Gentleman's Revenge

by Tarlan



Series: Gentleman's Revenge [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Community: mcsheplets, Drama, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sheppard is eager to finally take his revenge on the elder McKay for the death of his beloved mother, until he meets the son,  Meredith Rodney McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written to capture multiple challenges!  
> McSheplets 169: revenge, Trope Bingo Round 3: au: romance novel, and MMoM 2014 Day 4

Lord John Sheppard stared out across the park from the balcony running the length of his luxurious bedroom, leaning casually against the balustrade as he surveyed a garden awash with color. He had to admit that his gardener, Parrish, was worth his high wages for the gardens were always immaculate, with the lawns perfectly mowed and the beds without a weed to be seen among the glorious display of flowers and shrubs. The French doors behind him were wide open to allow in the late afternoon, warm Spring sun, and above him the skies were an endless blue.

It was a good day because today was the day he would finally take revenge for the death of his mother at the hands of Declan McKay. Today he would sully the McKay name and strip him of all his wealth and connections in front of McKay's believed social equals.

"The guests are arriving, sir."

John looked back and nodded to his manservant. "Thank you, Lorne."

John went back into the master bedroom and stopped in front of the full length dressing mirror, straightening his collar and running a hand through his artfully tousled hair - as was the fashion these days. With a smirk from the knowledge of what he was about to do, John turned away and made his way down to the main reception where the first of his guests were practically at the door.

With a half bow, he greeted Colonel Caldwell and his lovely wife Elizabeth. Other guests followed but finally he saw the target for his animosity. John forced a smile onto his face as Declan McKay moved up in line to stand before him. The sharp blue eyes held a malicious, hard glint, and the man's crooked mouth tilted in more of a leer than a smile of greeting.

John hated him on sight but gave a slight bow for proprieties sake for he had a reputation to uphold and would act a gentleman inside his own home to an invited guest.

"Mr. McKay," he greeted.

"Lord Sheppard. It is an honor to meet you. May I introduce to you my son, Meredith."

John flicked his eyes towards the son. Meredith McKay bowed graciously but it was obvious that he was already bored with the proceedings, barely acknowledging John. His mouth, much like his father's, had a peculiar downward tilt upon one side but instead of imbuing a sense of cruelty, with the younger McKay it merely showed impatience.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," John murmured the ritual words of greeting, and the younger McKay's manners were at least refined enough to look to John finally, in acknowledgment.

Their eyes met and John found himself lost immediately in a beautiful pair of blue eyes, bright and sharp with intelligence, that held none of the guile or cruelty that John associated with the father. Meredith McKay blinked rapidly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he nodded once more, this time more graciously.

As he and his father moved on down the line to be greeted by John's younger brother, David, John could not resist taking in the broad shoulders, strong arms and tapered waist so perfectly displayed in the younger McKay's formal attire. Nor could he avoid his eyes lowering to the perfect rear curve accentuated in the well tailored, silk breeches.

Greeting the rest of his guests became a tedious matter of obligation while his mind swirled with images of the younger McKay. He knew those eyes and that manly figure would feature prominently in his fantasies as he took himself in hand for relief that night, and possibly for the foreseeable future. Already he was regretting his choice of tight attire, aware that he needed to use great restraint upon his person to avoid an embarrassing bulge at the front of his own breeches.

Once his duty was considered done, John moved into the ballroom, and despite the throng of people, his eyes met Meredith McKay's instantly, and held. Moving gracefully through the crowd, stopping to offer a favorable comment here and another there, he eventually reached the far side of the room where the younger McKay was standing like a shy wallflower.

"Mr. Meredith McKay-."

"Rodney, please. Only my family call me Meredith, much to my dismay."

John smiled because the name had long since been used to name a girl child rather than a boy. He wondered if Rodney had suffered great humiliation by his naming.

"Lord Sheppard. I..." Rodney cleared his throat. "I am aware of my father's unfortunate connection with your house and name, and I am unsettled by this invitation to make your acquaintance. I am aware that we McKays can be arrogant and... and a little petty on occasion, but I hope that this is an Olive branch extended between the McKays and the Sheppards and not...."

John licked his lower lip. "And not..?" he prompted.

"And not an instrument for causing embarrassment to my family name. Not that my father does not deserve such treatment," he added under his breath but not so softly that John could not make out the words. "It's just, my sister Jeannie does not deserve to share in his degradation at your hands, if that is your intent." Rodney gave him an imploring look. "Although I am not strictly for the union, she has made a fortuitous match with the Millers oldest son, Kaleb, and I would not wish to see her heart broken."

John knew all this knowledge should have added even greater sweetness to his planned revenge but, instead, the strong and just heart that was a blessing from his mother beat with profound regret in his breast. The wheels were already in motion and he could no more stop them than jump into the path of a runaway coach and not be trampled underfoot. However, he could lessen the blow by turning the attention to the father only rather than destroy the McKay family name completely. He could publicly acknowledge the younger McKays as his acquaintances despite them no longer having the riches to join in polite society. He could offer to pay the anticipated dowry to the Millers, aware that his offer of condescension and good grace would not ruin Miss. Jean McKay's matrimonial expectations.

As for the son, John suspected Rodney would hate him after the announcement that was due any moment, but John would try to see right by him nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Two hours later, John had his revenge as he watched Declan McKay stumble from Sheppard Hall a broken and penniless man. On one side was his shocked and hysterical daughter, and on the other his son standing tall and arrogant, with broad shoulders braced ready to face the coming storm that would strip even more from his family name. Meredith Rodney McKay's eyes caught and held John's, and any triumph from tonight's revenge was lost to John for the misery and disappointment he found in those eyes.

His guests departed soon after and John retired to the master bedroom, stripping quickly with barely a word to his manservant. Eventually he was alone in his room, and as he lay upon his bed, his thoughts returned to Rodney McKay. He saw again the bright blue eyes that reminded him of summer days, and the quirk of his crooked mouth. He recalled the firm curves of his ass and the broadness of his shoulders, imagining the strong, agile fingers upon his flesh. John found satisfaction came swiftly and yet without as much anticipated pleasure, for his thoughts were tinged with a sense of remorse.

Tomorrow he would seek out McKay and would at least alleviate the sister's suffering. Then he would find a way to become the younger McKay's benefactor too. Perhaps only then would John feel a lessening of the ache he felt from seeing those bright blue eyes dull with pain.

END  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an intended series with at least one more story.


End file.
